


Baise-moi

by KYotodo, 南窗月 (KYotodo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Demisexual Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Demisexuality, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn With Plot, Room No 9 AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/%E5%8D%97%E7%AA%97%E6%9C%88
Summary: 九号房间AU。学院时期。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 23





	1. Day 1

> 课题一：试验者A以手获取试验者B的精液。
> 
> ~~课题二：试验者B获取试验者A的400ml血液。~~

“看来我们是被困在这里了。” 在孜孜不倦地在房间内翻找了两个小时之后，派克宣布道。

麦考伊冷笑了一声。“多么富有观察力啊，舰长。”

“你的观察是什么， **学员** ？”

麦考伊翻了个白眼，拾起平板调回主界面，墙壁上挂着的显示屏随之变换内容。“完成课题就能获得食物，十天以后就可以离开。反抗就得死。”他干巴巴地念道。

派克抱起双臂。“也就是说没有进展。”

“难道你有什么进展？”麦考伊反问道。

“我排除了所有我能想到的可能性，”派克说，“这和完全没有进展天差地别。”

麦考伊瞪了他一眼。“我有个猜测。”他慢吞吞地说。

“批准发言。”

麦考伊翻了个白眼。“看起来课题内容分成两类，一类是我对你实施肉体伤害，一类是……性活动。”他厌恶地瞥瞥嘴，“从警告视频来看，我的猜测是课题会不断升级。”

派克走到屏幕前看了会儿规则。按照说明，8点、13点和19点交换室会打开，提供食物并维持三小时的开放时间。他算了算时间，转过身来。“你饿了吗，医生？”

麦考伊沉默了片刻。“……嗯，”他不情愿地说道，“我上一顿饭是在四个小时高强度的搜救之前。”

“以及时长未知的昏迷，”派克补充道。

“和两个小时无果的搜查，”麦考伊说。

派克提起嘴角。“我的建议是尽快完成课题二。我想抽血对你来说是小菜一碟。”

麦考伊犹豫地转了转脚尖。“是啊，”他慢慢地说，“但是。”

“你在担心课题升级？”派克耐心地问道。

麦考伊点点头。

“只要维持二选一的形式，最佳策略就是尽可能拉开两次伤害之间的间隔，给我恢复的时间。”

麦考伊叹了口气。“你是对的。”他没有再说什么，站起身朝交换室走去。空荡荡的房间里只有一张桌子，上面放着两个托盘。一只托盘里有简易的采血针和血袋，以及酒精和纱布，另一边则只放了一包药粉。麦考伊好奇地拿起药粉，阅读背面的说明。

“稍等一下，”派克说着，朝另一扇门走去。

“别做傻事，”麦考伊紧张地说。规则中的警告覆盖了方方面面，重点强调过试图破坏交换室的后果。被锁在此地渴死可算不上什么值当的死法。派克对他摇摇头，靠在门上侧耳听了一会儿。

“我没有听见任何声音，”他折返回来。

“那门看起来就很厚，”麦考伊说。

“不，我是说没有机械运行的声音。我们应该在地面上。”派克在先前的搜查中卷起了袖子，此时直接将手臂一伸。“速战速决，医生。”

麦考伊深吸一口气，强迫自己放松下来，进入工作状态。深红色的血液不疾不徐地灌入采血袋中，细微的声响在狭窄的交换室中也被放大。

“这是什么？”派克忽然拾起药包问到。在麦考伊回答之前，他转过包装，看到了背面的说明。“噢。”

麦考伊移除针头，将酒精棉花按在针孔上。“按住这个。”

他们退出交换室。还没有到晚餐的时间，麦考伊回到单人沙发上闭目养神，派克则拉开一张椅子，坐在桌边重新翻看规则。

晚上七点，平板发出尖锐的提示音。

派克试着推开交换室的门，桌面上多了一个餐盘。他将餐盘拿进室内。

晚餐尝起来总有股淡淡的血腥味，但麦考伊是真的饿了。餐具都是金属材质，用来杀人也可以。想到规则里一人死亡即可打开房间的那一条，麦考伊的胃里又开始翻江倒海。

“你觉得我们应该留下餐具吗？”他决定转移自己的注意力。

“盥洗室里有剃须刀，”派克头也没抬。

麦考伊把餐具扔回餐盘里，发出当啷一声。派克瞥了他一眼。“有急事吗，医生？”

“没有，”麦考伊恶声恶气地说。

“那你最好多吃点，”派克不以为意地低下头去，“饥饿使人难以集中精力思考。”

麦考伊狠狠地翻了个白眼，站起身来。他转了几圈，走到无法打开的窗户边。磨砂玻璃的材质让人看不清外面具体的景色，但能看得出来天色已晚。平板上的时间显示已经是晚上八点了；麦考伊自己倒不觉得很困。

“今晚我守夜。”派克在他身后说道。

麦考伊的视线滑向唯一的床。除了那张双人床以外，房间里没有其他可以睡觉的地方。他叹了口气。“轮流休息？”他并不想和几乎是陌生人的派克共享一张床铺，看来派克也是一样的想法。

“计划如此，”派克说。

麦考伊折返到桌边，把餐具收拢。“那么你先休息吧，你是伤员。”

派克没有再做争执。


	2. Day 2

> ~~课题一：试验者A以手获取试验者B的精液。~~
> 
> 课题二：试验者B在试验者A身上制造长100mm、深8mm以上的伤口。

麦考伊已经习惯了通宵的不适感。房间提供的平板里储存了大量三教九流的书籍，他读了一阵子，忍不住打开系统，发现已经解锁了部分其它房间的信息。有一个房间只用了两天就出去了，他琢磨了一会儿，打了个寒颤，重新拾起平板。

天亮得很早。如果天色是真的，平板上的时间也是本地时间，那么他们应该还在地球上。麦考伊听到动静，发现派克翻身坐了起来，一言不发地进入了盥洗室。

趁着他洗漱的时候，麦考伊再次检查了系统。课题更新了。

派克从盥洗室出来就看见麦考伊呆立在屏幕前。“课题升级了？”

麦考伊点点头。“课题一保持不变，课题二是划出一道指定规模的伤口。”

“多长？”

“长100毫米，深8毫米，”麦考伊机械地念道。

“不至于留下永久伤残，”派克判断道。

麦考伊摇摇头。“伤口的愈合是一个问题，万一感染了……”

“不是有酒精和纱布吗？”派克说。

“那种简陋的工具！”麦考伊愤愤地说道。“二十三世纪了，怎么还有人会用这种东西？”

“已经足够好了，”派克冷静地指出。

麦考伊心烦意乱地摇摇头。“我是个医生，”他低声说，“我不能伤害别人。”

派克若有所思地看着他。“这不是你的错，”片刻后他说。“你不是加害者，你和我一样都是受害者。”

麦考伊有些惊讶地抬起视线。他挣扎了片刻，还是说道：“这句话原封不动地还给你。”

派克扬起眉毛。

“听着，”麦考伊晃了晃重心，“这里没有任何医疗条件，如果你的伤口恶化，我没有任何办法。就算我们离开了，也有可能无法挽救。如果可能的话，我想尽可能避免造成伤口。”他的脸颊因为尴尬开始发烫，但他坚持说了下去。“至于……另一个选项，我是个成年人了，我结过婚。我不介意。”

“很高兴你明确了态度。”派克不冷不热地说。

麦考伊眯起眼睛。“你宁愿受伤都不愿意……？”

“我是这次行动的指挥官，我对我所有的下属的安全负责，包括你的。”

麦考伊难以置信地摇摇头。“行动已经结束了。”

“只要我们还没安全返回学院，行动就没有结束。”派克以不容置疑的口吻说道。

“好吧，舰长。我不会做我不想做的事情，”麦考伊强调道。

“你的意向已经被记下了，”派克说。

“别来这套狗屎！”麦考伊大吼道。他强迫自己停下来，做了几次深呼吸。不管怎么说，派克也是无辜卷入的。他捏了捏眉头，重复道：“我不会这么做。”

派克皱起眉。“这是第二天。”

“我知道。”麦考伊硬梆梆地说。

“既然课题二会升级，那么课题一也会。”派克停顿了片刻，给了麦考伊补全弦外之音的时间，才继续说道：“拉长课题二之间的间隔是最优策略。”

麦考伊瞪向他。“我是个医生，不是刽子手。”

“我理解，”派克说。“但十天……不，九天以后我们就能回到星联的医疗中心。你也知道，这种程度的割伤连伤痕都不会留下。”

“那是在立刻治疗的情况下！”麦考伊别过头去，声音开始颤抖起来。“这一条会留疤；不仅仅是在你的手臂上，也在我的脑海里。不。我不想做这个。”

派克安静地看着他。“最终我们需要完成十条课题，”他慢慢地说。

“我不管要做几条，”麦考伊咬着牙说，“反正今天我不做。”

“即使这是上级的命令？”

“我不是你该死的下属！”

“行，”派克说。

麦考伊惊讶地看向他。

“怎么了？”

“……没事，”麦考伊说。

“躺到床上，”派克平静地指示道，“你可以用枕头遮住视线。”

麦考伊晕乎乎地爬上床，照派克说的做了。他感到床垫往下一沉，知道那是派克坐了下来。

派克碰到他时麦考伊绷紧了身体。他有些担心派克会说点什么“放松”之类的话。天知道那类话从来没用。好在派克没有说什么，动作干脆利落地解开麦考伊的裤子，只褪到必要的程度。麦考伊把脸埋进枕头里，试着想象那是他自己的手，但眼下包裹住他的阴茎的手掌上有者武器留下的老茧，鲜明地彰显着手主人的身份。更遑论动作中的直接高效也不留任何遐思的余地。

再怎么没有遐思，高潮也无情地降临了。麦考伊拦腰搂紧枕头，不肯发出任何声音。床垫弹了起来，不久后响起了水流的声音。麦考伊泄愤地把枕头砸在地上，飞快地整理好裤头。他抬头确认课题已经完成，跳下床来。还没到早餐时间，交换室的门紧锁着。麦考伊犹豫了一会儿，派克就从盥洗室出来了。

麦考伊洗了个漫长的热水澡，暗自思考着在这里面是不是也有监控。他出来时派克坐在离床最远的角落里，低头研究着平板。桌面上放着一份早餐，麦考伊看了看时间，发现自己在盥洗室里花了一个多小时。

麦考伊吃完了早餐，重新爬上床，发现床单闻起来不太一样。他没想太多。在压力下入睡是每个医生的必修课，他很快就沉入了无梦的深眠中，直到午餐的电子提示音响起。

“那玩意儿不能关掉吗？”麦考伊阴沉地嘟囔道。

“我没找到开关，”派克放下平板。麦考伊呆呆地看着他穿过房间走进交换室，带着两人份的午餐回来。

“我不想吃，”他说。

“勉强吃一点吧，”派克说。双人床放在不算太大的房间中间，餐桌被挤到墙边也没能拉开多少距离。麦考伊抽了抽鼻子，爬下床。“有咖啡吗？”他不抱希望地问道。

“现在没有。”

麦考伊痛苦地呻吟了一声，重重摔在椅子上，机械地叉起食物往嘴里塞。

“现在看来轮流休息不太可行，”过了一会儿派克说。

“嗯？”麦考伊抬起头来。

“白天的休息时间会被闹钟打断，”派克放慢了语速，“轮流休息不太可行，你觉得呢？”

“嗯，”麦考伊说。

派克叹了口气。“继续吃吧。”

虽然没什么胃口，但麦考伊还是把午餐全部解决了。他推开餐盘，伸了个懒腰，大脑终于活转过来。“我不反对，”他接上派克的话题，“轮流睡床？”

派克已经回到单人沙发上。“如果你强烈希望睡地板的话，我不反对。”

麦考伊盯着地板看了一会儿。地毯是较硬的质地，赤脚踩在上面时有轻微的刺痛感。他拖着脚摩擦地毯，叹了口气。

“我不想睡地板。”

“我猜也是，”派克说。“你会下棋吗？”

“下得不好，”麦考伊说着站起身来，“而且我现在很累。”

他确实下得很烂，输了两次以后，他就不肯再玩了。“你平时会怎么打发时间？”派克问道。

“没有什么时间要打发，”麦考伊靠在沙发背上，终于想起一个惨痛的事实。“这下我缺了将近两周的课——天啊。”

“我很确定被囚禁算是合理的请假理由，”派克说。麦考伊笑了一下，“是啊。”

派克沉默了片刻。“为什么你会出现在任务中？”他问道，“你只是一个学员。”

“我是个医生，”麦考伊说。

“我知道，你是医疗轨的学员。”

“不，我有从医执照，”麦考伊挥了挥手。“我只需要补上外星医学和军队制度的一些常识就可以了；额外的时间里我选择在医疗中心工作，这样毕业以后我可以直接升为少校。”

派克看起来有些惊讶。“少校，”他重复了一遍。“不是所有人都有这个待遇。”

“不，”麦考伊简短地说。

他感到派克的视线落在他身上，但他没有坐起来。

“想看电影吗？”派克转而问道。

余下的时间他们都在看电影。


	3. Day 3

> 课题一：试验者A使用口腔获取试验者B的精液。试验者B佩戴指定器具。
> 
> ~~课题二：试验者B在试验者A身上制造长100mm、深8mm以上的伤口。~~

麦考伊被尖锐的电子音唤醒，茫然地望着天花板。他发了会儿呆，被咖啡的香味勾到了桌边。他小口小口地啜饮着热咖啡，久违地感到平静。

“你从哪里找到的？”他好奇地问道。

“用积分换的，”派克说。

麦考伊眨了眨眼。“积分？”他开始反应过来了，“决定我们能否离开的积分？”

“我看不出来用多余的积分换取物资也什么不行。”

麦考伊拿过平板，确认了一遍。完成课题二后积分达到了二十二点，目前只有二十一点。规则中写明了完成课题至少能得到十点积分，并且需要至少完成十次课题。诚如派克所言，用掉多余的积分不会影响什么。麦考伊放下平板，不大高兴地说：“下次能先和我商量一下吗？”

“当然，”派克说。

麦考伊摇了摇杯中剩余的咖啡。“……谢谢，”他不情不愿地补充道。

“不客气，”派克的语气毫无起伏。麦考伊瞥了他一眼，暗地里好奇派克到底有没有感情。

他一口气喝光咖啡，将马克杯放回桌面，打开课题页面，慢慢皱起眉。

“课题二？”派克建议道。

麦考伊缓慢地摇摇头。他将脸埋在手掌中，深深地叹气。“下次提醒我在早饭后再看课题。”

“好的，”派克说着把餐盘推过来。早餐时间被抻得很长，但终归还是结束了。麦考伊把餐盘推开，烦躁地踹了一脚墙壁。虽然猜到了课题会不断升级，但……

他牢牢盯着屏幕的边框。“你能接受吗？”

“割伤？”派克确认道。

“不是，另一个……”麦考伊涨红了脸。“口交。”

派克研究着他的神情。“能，但我不想这么做。”

麦考伊咬住下唇。“你宁可冒着感染而死的风险也不想给人口交？”

“我宁可冒着生命危险也不想强奸你，你能怪我这么选吗？”派克冷冰冰地说。

麦考伊僵住了。片刻后，派克点点头。“我想也是。”

“等等，”麦考伊叫住他，“你不是……强奸犯。你也是受害者。”

“我也不想被强奸，”派克说。他将装着手术刀的托盘放在桌面上，一言不发地卷起左手的袖子。

麦考伊擦掉手心的冷汗，取出酒精棉球擦拭刀刃。他停下来叹了口气。“明天我会选课题一。”

“很公平，”派克说。“后天我会选课题二。”

“你都不知道课题二是什么。”

“我知道它不是课题一，”派克说。

麦考伊闭了闭眼睛。“我要开始了。”

他平稳迅速地划开派克的皮肤。血液先是迟疑、随后畅快地逃逸，麦考伊咬着牙将消毒过的金属片插进伤口中，看向屏幕。课题一完成了。

他抽出金属片扔进托盘里，开始用纱布包扎伤口。“尽量别动这条手臂，”他闷闷地说，“免得伤口错位。”

“我尽量，”派克温和地说。“这不是你的错，记得吗？”

麦考伊摇摇头，将托盘拿回交换室。桌面上放着另一只托盘，盛放有一套束缚器具和使用说明。一如既往，写明有催情效果的药粉放在托盘一角。

麦考伊伸手碰了碰手铐，注意到自己的手在颤抖。他做了个深呼吸，将手压在桌面上。

“我不会让这些混蛋打倒我，”他自言自语道。

他整理好情绪才回到卧室中。

派克放下了袖口，从外表上根本看不出来受过伤。“下棋吗？”他若无其事地问道，“还是看电影？”

“教我怎么下棋吧，”麦考伊说。“这比那些错漏百出的电影好得多。”

“确实，”派克笑道。

“你是吉姆的朋友，”中场休息时派克说道，“但他下棋很不错。”

“我不是他的棋友，”麦考伊耸耸肩。“等等，你知道我？”

“吉姆经常提到你，”派克重置了棋盘。“我花了一点时间才确定‘老骨头’不是一条狗。”

麦考伊愤愤地呼了口气。“我告诉过他一百次别那么叫我。”

“不起作用，是吧？”派克了然地说道。

“他就是喜欢气我，”麦考伊说。这是事实的一部分，另一部分则是柯克用同样的执着把他从酗酒和自怜自艾中拖出来。

柯克。他应该已经回到医疗中心了。麦考伊希望他能老实在病床上躺着，而不是跟着来找他们的救援队一起行动。

“你们是……？”派克忽然问道。

“啊？”麦考伊眨眨眼睛，从“救援救援队的救援队”这个古怪的句子中回过神来。“什么？”

“你和吉姆很亲密，”派克说。

“算是吧，”麦考伊说完，反应过来了，“不，我们只是朋友。”这不是第一次有人这么问他了，麦考伊甚至已经不再感到尴尬。“我不是他喜欢的类型。”

“不好意思，”派克皱眉问道，“吉姆的类型不是活着就行吗？”

麦考伊被他出乎意料的刻薄逗笑了。“他是喜欢和所有人调情，这差不多是他打招呼的方式吧；但他确实是……”他思考了片刻，在无数形容性取向的词藻里挑拣，“异性恋。虽然异性的范围比较广。”

“你呢？”派克静静地问道。

麦考伊愣了一下。“你呢？”

“泛性恋，”派克维持着一如既往的毫无起伏。麦考伊侧过头去看着窗户，午后的阳光隔了一层磨砂玻璃还是相当刺眼。“我也一样。”

“你不太擅长说谎，医生，”派克说。

麦考伊恼火地瞪了他一眼。“性别对我来说确实不重要。”

“重要的是？”

“那有什么所谓？”麦考伊不耐烦了。“你还下不下棋？”

“我不能阻止自己感到……”派克罕见地犹豫了起来，“你的吸引力。”

麦考伊深深皱起眉。“谢谢？”

“所以我也不能阻止自己感到我是在强奸你，”派克补充道。

麦考伊沉默了片刻，手指在平板上划来划去。“至少我们中有一个人过得不错，”最后他说。

“医生，”派克加重了语气。

“我知道！”麦考伊屈起腿。“我现在不想聊这个。”

派克开启了新一轮的棋局。

如果不去考虑不断升级的课题，就这样休闲地度过一整天也不错。但是用过晚餐以后，在盥洗室里独处的时候，麦考伊终于没法忽视那个巨大的问题了。

他吹干头发，回到卧室里，爬上床靠在床头板上呆坐着。派克躺在另一侧床上，看起来似乎已经睡着了，但几分钟后他忽然开口问道：“你想说什么吗？”

“嗯，关于你说的……”麦考伊叹了口气，烦躁地揉乱头发。派克坐起身来，安静地等他整理好思绪。

“我能看看你的伤口吗？”麦考伊转而问道。派克伸出手臂，没有提起不久前麦考伊才换过绷带的事实。

麦考伊并不打算拆开绷带，他只是比划了一下伤口的长度。“这不是我划开的最长的创口，”他低声说。“但它是我第一次为了伤害人执刀。”

“我很抱歉，”派克低声说。麦考伊摇摇头。“我做不到，”他屈起腿，抱住自己。“我……我知道这很自私，但是……”

他感到一只手落在他肩上，稍稍用力按了一按。“这不是你的错，”派克说。“你还有很长的人生路要走，我不希望在这里毁了你。”

麦考伊苦笑了一声。“我也不希望在这里毁了你。但是我……”他深吸一口气。“我给你许可。”

派克侧头打量着他。“你说过性别对你来说不重要，”他沉思着说，“重要的是？”

“……可以说是纽带，”麦考伊慢慢说道。“你知道半性恋吗？”

“噢。”

麦考伊等了一会儿，扭过头去看向派克。“抱歉，”他小声说。

“这不是你的错，”派克再次说道。“我只是在想那包药剂。”

麦考伊眨了眨眼睛。“药剂怎么了？”

“课题里只写了需要抽血，但实际上还提供了消毒和止血的工具。”

麦考伊反应了一会儿。“绝大部分人类都是异性恋，这可能只是……预防措施。”他不太确定地说。

派克沉默了片刻。“可能，”他模棱两可地说。“我可以关灯了吗？”

麦考伊躺下去。他在黑暗中躺了好一会儿，没忍住翻过身去。“舰长？”

“克里斯就好。”

“你也可以叫我莱纳德，”麦考伊条件反射地说。“你觉得会有必须要使用药粉的那一天吗？”

“我不会允许这种事发生。”

“即使那是成瘾性的，短短几天也改变不了什么，”麦考伊抗议道。

“即使我失去左手，对我的职业生涯也没有影响。”

“那不一样！”

床对侧传来窸窸窣窣的声音，再开口时派克的声音近了一些。“等到那一天再说，好吗？现在睡吧。”

麦考伊呼出一口浊气。“行吧。”

“还有一件事，”派克叫住他。麦考伊应了一声。“明天早上需要咖啡吗？”

“当然！”麦考伊脱口而出。

“好的，”派克安静下来。没过多久，麦考伊也睡着了。


	4. Day 4

> ~~课题一：试验者A使用口腔获取试验者B的精液。试验者B佩戴指定器具。~~
> 
> 课题二：试验者B在试验者A手掌中至少2cm厚的部位钉入一根钉子。

麦考伊循着咖啡香味坐到桌边。“你没课吗？”他闭着眼睛问道。

“你早上醒来都是这样的吗？”回答他的不是吉姆欢快的声音。

麦考伊困惑地睁开眼睛，左右望了望。他吸了口咖啡。“派克，”他说。

“克里斯，”派克从角落的单人沙发里纠正道。

麦考伊又喝了一口咖啡。现实重新流进他的脑海中。他揉了揉脸，强迫自己清醒过来。“课题二是什么？”

“先吃早餐，”派克说。

“哦，对。”麦考伊放下咖啡杯。他飞快地解决掉了早餐，拿起平板，盯着新出现的课题看了五秒钟。

“我绝对不会做课题二，”麦考伊说。 

“贯穿伤不会留下太大的伤痕。”

“这是纯粹的折磨。”麦考伊语气平板，“这是——随便吧。反正今天是我来决定。”

“这意味着明天轮到我来决定吗？”派克的声音仍然没什么起伏。

麦考伊深吸一口气。“不管怎样，我绝对不会……我做不到。如果……我们昨晚不是讨论过了吗？”

“你可以随时改变主意，”派克说。

“我不会改主意的，”麦考伊坚持道。他垂下视线，深吸一口气。“我想早点完成任务。”

派克起身走向他，将餐具收拢。麦考伊闻到肥皂的香气。这倒是提醒了他。“我先去洗漱一下？”

“去吧，”派克拿起餐盘，走进交换室。

麦考伊尽可能清理干净自己的身体，竭力无视胸口的块垒。他披上浴袍，仔细调整系带，等到打出一个完美的蝴蝶结才罢休。

他拉开门，派克正靠在桌边，听到动静抬起头来。“到这边来，”他用命令的口吻说道。

麦考伊犹豫了一下，走上前去，站在床和派克之间。走近了他才发现派克把道具放在身后的桌面上。“闭上眼睛，”派克几乎是紧挨着命令道。

麦考伊呼出胸中浊气，照做了。有什么柔软的东西覆盖上他的眼睛，他反应过来是眼罩。派克在他脑后打了一个结实的结，测试了一下。“会太紧吗？”

“不会。”麦考伊小声说。

“张嘴。张大一点。”

一个硬物被塞进口中。又一个结。口塞是中空的，并不妨碍他呼吸，但麦考伊还是紧张起来。

“深呼吸，”派克等着麦考伊平静下来。“很好，继续呼吸。”

他感到腰带被勾紧，然后徐徐松开。浴袍从他肩上滑落，扑的一声落在一旁，把他吓了一跳。

“呼吸，”派克说。“现在我要碰你了。等你准备好了就点点头。”

麦考伊做了几次深呼吸，点点头。他感到乳头被挤压了一下，不算很疼，但异物感挥之不去。麦考伊在心里清点了一遍，现在只剩下一样东西了。

“等你准备好了就把双手背在身后。”派克说。

麦考伊听见金属互相碰撞的细碎声响，皮革近乎轻柔地包裹在手腕上。麦考伊长长地呼了口气，有些尴尬地意识到口水正从口塞边缘流出去。

“我要碰你的肩膀了，”派克警告道。

麦考伊等了一会儿才反应过来，短促地点点头。一只手落在他肩膀上，推着他往后坐去。等他坐稳以后，那只手就抬了起来。

“等你准备好了就分开腿，”派克说道。他的声音还是很平静，像一块冰滑进麦考伊一团混乱的脑海中。麦考伊咬紧口塞，分开腿。一具温暖的身体贴近他。

“我要碰你了，”派克说。

麦考伊深吸一口气，点点头。

他不太记得上次接受口交是什么时候了。在他和乔瑟琳的婚姻还没出现问题之前？也许。他很乐意在性爱中做付出方，而乔瑟琳至少最初也是乐意的。

带硬茧的手握住他的阴茎根部，把他的思绪拉回现在。被突如其来的温暖包裹住时麦考伊惊讶地叫出声来。他用力咬住口塞，但那东西完全没能阻止声音流出来。

他发誓他感到派克笑了，但这个念头很快也被挤出脑海，和其他那些尴尬紧张的情绪一起。他不太确定如此强烈的快感是因为他有很长一阵子没有做爱了，还是因为派克的技术更好，但这些问题在高潮后的余韵中都不太重要。

他感到床垫往下一沉，扭头看向大概的方向，但有片刻什么都有发生。直到他的呼吸开始平复以后，派克才开口说道：“我要碰你了。”

麦考伊懒洋洋地哼了一声。床垫晃了一下，胸口传来一阵胀痛。金属乳夹落在桌上，发出闷闷的声响。

“我需要你坐起来。”

派克有条不紊地解开手铐，取出口塞。“我在盥洗室等着，眼罩放在桌上就好。”他最后说道。

等到水流的声音响起以后麦考伊才摘下眼罩。浴袍就躺在他手边，麦考伊将它披上，发现其它道具已经被收进交换室了。

就这样假装什么事都没发生过也太容易了。

麦考伊揉了揉脸，起身换好衣服。他拿起平板，确认课题一已经完成，现在的积分是四十二点。他盯着点数看了一会儿，想不出来可以换些什么。

水流声不知何时停止了。麦考伊回过神来。“我准备好了。”

派克打开门。他把眼罩放回交换室，回到卧室中来。“下棋吗？”

麦考伊不由得笑了起来。派克狐疑地看了他一眼。

到午餐时派克就明白了麦考伊那一笑的含义。他把棋盘放在茶几上，对麦考伊摇摇头。“谢谢。扯平了？”

麦考伊反应过来他是指未经商量动用积分这件事，轻快的心情啪的一声破碎了。“是扯平了，”

派克看了看他的脸色，坐到他身边。“我确实很感谢你。”

“别客气，”麦考伊烦躁地扒拉着午餐。

派克没再说话。

麦考伊烦闷了一个下午，晚餐后主动说道：“该换纱布了。”

派克伸出手臂，顺势问道：“下棋吗？”

“当然，”麦考伊拆掉纱布，检查伤口，确认没有感染的迹象。“我迫不及待要被一败涂地了。”

他们默契地假装什么事都没有发生。


	5. Day 5

> ~~课题一：试验者B佩戴指定器具、使用口腔获取试验者A的精液。~~
> 
> 课题二：试验者B在试验者A手掌中至少2cm厚的部位钉入一根钉子。

麦考伊终于睁开眼睛时已天光大亮。他又躺了一会儿才坐起来。

“你是怎么做到的？”他看向派克，“我以为提示音关不掉。”

“我把平板拿到盥洗室里，盖上枕头，关上门。”派克说。

“天才，”麦考伊由衷地赞美道。“还有吃的吗？”他摇摇晃晃地走到桌边，看到自己那份早餐。“现在几点了？”

“1000时，”派克说。

“那我睡了十二个小时，”麦考伊确认道。“哇哦，上次我睡这么久可能是在……”他努力回想了一会儿。离婚后他倒是过了一段无拘无束的生活，但喝酒喝到昏迷大概不算高质量睡眠。他摇摇头，开始吃早餐。三明治里的鸡肉冷掉了，但味道还是很不错。他把餐盘留在桌上，去盥洗室洗了把脸。

好心情一直维持到他从派克手里拿起平板，看到新的课题为止。“是同一套东西吗？”他不抱希望地问道。

“是的。”

“早该想到的，”麦考伊嘟囔道。

“我能做主选课题二吗？”

麦考伊看向派克，迟疑了片刻。“对我来说这个课题比昨天的要容易些，”他坦白道。

派克皱了皱眉。“你应该知道这将会是……完全由我主导的。”

麦考伊耸耸肩。“我更喜欢满足我的伴侣。”

派克观察了他一会儿。“你没想过为什么是我和你吗？”

麦考伊愣了一下，不太明白话题是怎么跳跃到这里的。“坏运气？”

“当时在穿梭机上除了你和我，还有吉姆和戴维，那个飞行员。”派克调整了一下坐姿，“我查看了其他房间的信息，没有天数能对得上的，所以他肯定不在这里。你和吉姆坐在后座，为什么不是你们两个？”

麦考伊皱眉思索了片刻。“坏运气？”他再次尝试道。

派克给了他一个波澜不惊的眼神。“那么你没有想过为什么角色分配是现在这样吗？”在麦考伊开口前派克摇了摇头，“我认为他们是有刻意挑选试验者的。”

“但那样不会影响数据的真实性吗？”麦考伊条件反射地说道。

“你并不知道他们的试验目的是什么，”派克说。“比如说，假设他们想测试的是对伤害同类的抵触情绪有多强大呢？”

“那么实验内容不会设计成现在这样，”麦考伊肯定地说。

派克叹了口气。“科学家，”他嘀咕道。“好吧，让我换个说法。你不觉得两类课题的难度不太平衡吗？”

“几乎像是他们在诱导我们形成一种……支配和服从的关系，”麦考伊慢慢说道。

有片刻派克放空了视线。然后他重新集中了焦点。“是的。”

“但……”麦考伊慢慢地整理着派克可能的暗示，一直坐在托盘角落里的药粉跳进他脑海中。“他们做了很多努力来确保我……试验者B来接受……甚至是享受这种关系。”

“对试验者A没有这种努力。”

“不平衡。”麦考伊不自觉地说道。如果只是为了折磨试验者B，为什么挑选了离得更远的派克作为试验者A？

“你才是实验对象，”麦考伊脱口而出。

派克徐徐眨一眨眼。“我会说我们都是实验对象——但总算你不是太迟钝。”

麦考伊不自觉地抱起双臂。

“你不想要想要这个，”他发现自己最近总是在处理重重叠叠的句子。“你担心会无法控制自己。”

“是的。”

麦考伊揉了揉头发。“好吧……这么说吧。你会修杰氏管吗？”

“当然，”派克有一瞬间的茫然。

“但你喜欢吗？”

“不。”

“性对于我来说就是这样的。”麦考伊摊摊手。“就算我会享受某一次性行为，或者我被改造成只能从某一类中性行为中获得快感，但对我来说还是修杰氏管。”

派克没什么笑意地勾起嘴角。“性不仅仅是关于快感的。”

麦考伊沮丧地叹了口气。“我永远不能搞明白为什么你们那么重视性。”

“至少我们两个中有一个过得不错。”派克悠然说道。

麦考伊翻了翻眼睛。他重新读了一遍课题，抬起视线看向派克。如果仔细看的话，端正的五官甚至于有点太过漂亮了。平展的眉、自然翘起的嘴角，这张脸像某种静物画一样，没有任何情绪。

他忽然醒悟过来。派克绕了这么一大圈其实只是在求援而已。

“就算今天完成了课题二，这只是第五天而已。最终还是不得不回到这条路线上来的。”麦考伊犹豫了一下，视线滑向派克左臂。伤口虽然被长袖遮挡，但包裹伤口的纱布撑起的形状还是能看出来的。“……没必要做无谓的牺牲。”

派克缓慢地点了点头。

“那就速战速决吧，”麦考伊说。派克略略挺直了腰，但麦考伊伸手按在他肩膀上，将他推回沙发背上。

“闭上眼睛，”麦考伊说。

派克眨了眨眼睛。“按照要求，我必须得……”

“闭上眼睛，克里斯。”麦考伊加重了语气。“我需要你的时候会让你知道的。”

派克盯着他看了一会儿，依言闭上双眼。麦考伊松了口气，起身走进交换室。为课题二准备的托盘和昨天一模一样，麦考伊从另一个托盘里拿了酒精棉球，端着托盘走进盥洗室里。道具上没有使用过的痕迹。虽然如此，麦考伊还是用酒精棉球细致地清理过一遍。

盥洗室里铺满半面墙的镜子让他非常不舒服，但总比在另一个人面前——尽管那个人闭着眼睛——脱掉衣服要好得多。他避开自己的影子，考虑了片刻，夹上乳钳，拿上其他东西回到卧室。乳夹以金属细链相连，行走时不断发出细碎的撞击声，派克虽然闭着眼睛，仍准确地偏过头来，面对着麦考伊。随着他走近，派克逐渐抬起头来，又在他屈膝跪下时猛地一低头，仿佛能隔着眼皮看见他一样。

虽然派克算是警告过了，但真的看到他的勃起时麦考伊还是愣了一愣。他不太相信自己的声音，于是伸手在派克膝上轻轻一按，算作警告。派克的呼吸顿了一顿，短促地一点头。

派克穿的是星联制服，麦考伊自己已经穿脱过无数次了，但替别人脱还是第一次。他小心控制着动作，避免碰到派克。拉下内裤边缘后，半勃的阴茎迫不及待地探出头来，派克忽然深深吸一口气。

“等我的提示，”麦考伊低声说。等到派克点头以后，他才继续动作。手铐的金属链足够长，让他能自行把右手铐上。麦考伊动动手腕，确认装备全部就位。他在心里倒数了十下，用肩膀撞了撞派克。

一只手落在他肩膀上。他发现自己开始熟悉派克的手了。那只手往上游去，压在他后颈上，带着他往前倾身。温暖的肉体擦过金属口塞，碰到他的嘴唇。那只手坚定地压着他继续往下，直到什么东西撞到他的咽喉。麦考伊无法克制地恐慌起来。派克停了下来，拇指在他发尾轻柔地打转，等待他平复呼吸，放松下来。麦考伊试着做了个吞咽的动作，听见派克的呼吸一顿。派克屈起食指挠了挠麦考伊，像是在发问。

麦考伊开始动了起来。

他的脖子很快就酸了。虽然算不上什么特别难受的事情，但也没什么意思，就只是机械的往返而已，麦考伊很快开始神游天外。他有点想知道此刻那些镜头后面的人（如果是人的话）是怎么想的，会觉得这组数据被污染了吗？那可不是什么专业的行为。

派克忽然收紧了手掌，麦考伊停下动作，听着他急促的喘息。拇指拂过他的脸颊，麦考伊徒然向上望去，不知道派克在做什么。短暂的停顿之后，派克似乎是下定了决心，把他按向自己。

直到派克松开手麦考伊才意识到发生了什么。从舌根处泛出一种苦味，麦考伊皱眉坐起身来，强烈地想要擦干净嘴。他动了动手，才想起手铐还没取下来。派克仍然扶着他的脸，没有半分动作的意思。

如果派克不想解开手铐的话……

他的心脏先是一缩，随后砰砰地飞快跳动起来。似乎是察觉到了他的紧张，派克终于松开手，握着他的肩膀示意他转过身去。一等解开手铐，麦考伊就飞快地把眼罩摘了下来。他几乎是跑着进了盥洗室，用力将门摔上。

从盥洗室出来时交换室已经锁上了。派克仍然坐在沙发上，似乎没有动过。平板被放在靠近盥洗室这一侧的床沿上，麦考伊僵硬地坐在床边，随便挑了本书假装读了起来。

蜂鸣声爆发吓得他手一颤，余光里派克猛地站起来，大步穿过房间。麦考伊不知所措地看着派克从交换室里折返，笔直超自己走来。他下意识地握紧平板，绷直肩膀。派克扬起手，把锤子扔在床垫上，随后屈膝蹲下，一言不发地摊开手掌放在床边。

“你在做什么？”

“课题二，”派克简练地说。

“什么？你到底……”

“动手！”

派克的眼睛燃烧般明亮，麦考伊与他对视了片刻，抬手推了他一把。派克猝不及防地晃了一下，飞快地稳住重心。趁他不得不后退的空挡，麦考伊绕过他，大步走进交换室里。他盯着对面那扇门，有一瞬间很想一脚踹上去，但终于还是克制住了。另一道呼吸停在身后，麦考伊闭了闭眼睛，拿起纱布扔进餐盘里。

“你应该听我的，”派克让出通道。麦考伊把餐盘放到桌面上，重重拉开椅子。“你想被惩罚？这是你惩罚。过来，坐下。”

派克眯了眯眼睛，依言走来坐下。

“脱掉上衣。”麦考伊拆开纱布，剐了一动不动的派克一眼。“你还在等什么？等我帮你吗？”

派克皱着眉把上衣扯过头，扔到床上。麦考伊从他右手靠近肘部的位置开始缠绕，固定好弯曲的角度，然后将纱布绕过肩膀。派克扬了扬眉毛。“你知道我是双利手吧？”

“猜到了，”麦考伊冷冷地说。“那这对你也没什么影响，不是吗？”

他最后打了个结，把瘦了一大圈的纱布扔回餐盘里，拿出自己那份午餐吃了起来。

餐后派克花了十几分钟试图把上衣折好，最后麦考伊走过去，轻轻将他推到一旁。他按照自己的习惯对折了两下，挂在椅背上。

“怎么了？”几分钟后他从平板上抬起头来。

“这个什么时候能拆下来？”派克晃了晃紧扎的右臂。

“根据不同人的体质需要十五到三十天愈合。”麦考伊板着脸说，“考虑到这里缺乏医疗条件，也有可能是终身残疾。”

派克做了个深呼吸。“我很抱歉，”他垂下视线。“我不会再那么说了。”

“那就今晚吧，”麦考伊放下平板。“下棋吗？”


	6. Day 6

> ~~课题一：试验者A以直接刺激生殖器以外的方式获取试验者B的精液。~~
> 
> 课题二：试验者B在试验者A手掌中至少2cm厚的部位钉入一根钉子。

麦考伊已经醒来有一会儿了，但一点儿也不想起床。他睁着眼睛，派克就在他余光里稳定地存在着。翻过身去，派克就从余光滑入视野中央，抬起头来看向他。麦考伊等着他说点什么，不巧派克似乎也是这么想的。无言地对视了片刻后，派克迟疑地放下平板，站起身来。麦考伊的视线追随着他来到桌边，端起餐盘。

麦考伊腾的坐起身来。“你就放那儿吧。”

派克还是把餐盘拿过来了。麦考伊抬手挡住热辣辣的脸。“我又不是小孩！”

“当然不是。”派克敷衍意味极强地应和道。

要是大声抗议的话，就太像个发脾气的孩子了。麦考伊揉了把脸，挺直腰杆，把餐盘接来放在膝上。“怎么了？”他咬了一口面包，抬头看向站在原地没动的派克，“是你端过来的。”

“我还以为医生都有洁癖呢。”

麦考伊耸耸肩。“我不想下床。”

“需要我把洗手池搬来吗？”

“如果你能的话，为什么不呢？”

派克笑了一下。“别激我。”

麦考伊哼了一声。“你和吉姆的思维模式完全一样，是不是？我打赌你不能。”

派克实际上是能笑出声来的，这一点让麦考伊大为震惊，以至于派克从盥洗室出来直接爬上床时他都没反应过来。

“我不能真的拆了洗手池，希望这个也足够好，”派克探身把润湿的毛巾双手奉上。

麦考伊盯着那条毛巾看了一会儿，“今天的课题有多糟？”

“先吃早饭，”派克坚持道。

麦考伊抓过毛巾擦了擦嘴，和餐盘一起放在床头柜上，站起身来。连续几天的充足睡眠让麦考伊的身体变得慵懒了，他伸了个懒腰，把残存的睡意挤出去，这才从矮几上拾起平板。

“好吧，”几分钟后麦考伊说。

“好吧？”派克站在床边问道。麦考伊把平板放下，朝交换室走去。“不太卫生，但可以接受。”

他在交换室里找到了灌肠的工具。折返回来的时候，他对上派克的视线，不由得挑起眉毛。“怎么了，你忘了我是医生吗？”

“我现在开始好奇医学院里都教了些什么。”

“医学，”麦考伊言简意赅。他推开盥洗室的门，又转过身来。“你有做过吗？”

“你是指？”

“上医学院，”麦考伊不大耐烦。“当然是和男的做爱。”

“不——”派克拖长了声音。“我一直沉浸在性取向危机里呢，以防你没注意到的话。”

麦考伊翻了翻眼睛。“很好，希望我们能在午饭前解决。”

等他出来的时候平板已经响过了。

“先吃午饭吗？”派克提议道。

“那就会浪费我一上午的努力，”麦考伊咬牙切齿，“午饭可以等。为什么你还空着手？”

派克慢慢挑起眉毛。“我想也许你会想要自己选？”

“我不在乎，机灵鬼，”麦考伊爬上床。“别太大的就行。”

派克走向交换室。“没有特别喜欢的吗？”

“考虑到从体内刺激前列腺需要更多的是灵巧度，我喜欢手指，”麦考伊摆弄着自己的枕头，“但我没找到手套。”

“手套，”派克重复道。“像是指检用的那种？”

“对，怎么了？”

“你没有……”派克猛地打住了。“当我没说。”

他带了两三样道具回来。麦考伊把润滑油递给他，有点担心地看了眼他的手臂。派克捕捉到了他的视线。“我会注意的。”

“好，”麦考伊再次调整了一下枕头的位置。

“和指检毕竟还是不一样吧？”派克刻意低垂着视线。“当然不一样，”麦考伊条件反射地刺道，“医生受过专业训练，而你……”他懊恼地呼了口气，缓慢抽开衣带。“我侧躺着，可以吗？”

“当然，”派克仍然没有看向他。麦考伊摊开浴衣垫在身下，翻过身去，把脸埋在枕头里。一只湿滑的手落在他下背部。派克给了他一点适应的时间，才顺着脊柱往下滑去，直到中指滑进臀缝，指尖探进入口。

“等等，”麦考伊猛地转过头来，“真的很脏。”

“一位医生的洁癖总是值得信赖的，”派克迎着他的视线，极慢地推进手指。“看起来你准备得很充分。”他压低了上身。“而且你也更喜欢手指，不是吗？”

麦考伊皱了皱眉。“这和我喜不喜欢没关系，”他转过头去，派克随之沉默下来。他找准了位置，就换了道具，在那之后没有再碰过麦考伊。

高潮和以往几次没什么不一样，迅猛而无情地刺穿了麦考伊。他屈起腿蜷成一团，完全不想动弹。派克抽走他身下的浴衣，不多时便响起水流声。那声音极其催眠，麦考伊很快重新睡了过去，直到被饿醒了。

“我还以为你会一直睡到晚上呢，”派克从他的单人沙发上发出评论。麦考伊摇摇晃晃地坐起来，挠了挠肚子。“有什么吃的吗？”

“冷掉的意大利面，”派克垂着视线。“你可能想先洗个澡。”

麦考伊有点儿困惑地低头看了看自己，这才发现他没穿衣服。他把手边的浴衣裹在身上，动了动身子，身后的异样让他倒抽一口冷气。“见鬼。”

“你还好吗？”派克终于从平板上抬起视线来。

“还行，”麦考伊试着站起身来。他冲了个凉出来，解决掉迟到的午餐，一头栽回床上。

“今天是星期二，”他说。他感觉到派克在看着自己；他知道自己身上的浴衣露出了大片皮肤，但他这会儿完全不在乎。

“你本来有什么安排？”派克接着他的话头问了下去。

“夜班，”麦考伊盯着逐渐熟悉起来的天花板说道。“本来我应该刚下夜班，正在补觉。”

漫长的停顿。“不用太怀念，假期只有四天了。”

“挺人性化的，是不是，”麦考伊没什么笑意地笑了一声，“回去正好是周末，还来得及喝个酩酊大醉。”

“那是学员的特权，”派克轻声说。“我很确定我接下来的几个周末都会被挤占。”

“幸运的我，”麦考伊嘟囔道。

他听见派克穿过房间的声音，但一动不动。派克在他身边的床沿上坐下来，麦考伊的腿随着床垫一沉，靠在他的大腿上。派克静静坐了一会儿，忽然像他一样栽倒在床上，发出一声闷响。

“操他的世界，”派克用他平静的声线说道，“用十点积分换酒怎么样？”

“不！”麦考伊震惊地转过头去。“你不是认真的吧？”

“当然不，”派克抬起双手枕在脑后。“现在我有点后悔换咖啡了。”

“我也后悔换棋盘了，”麦考伊叹了口气，学他将手枕在脑后。“什么都没有酒精好使。”

派克闷闷地笑了起来。“你知道现在最适合干什么吗？”

“干嘛？”

“看垃圾片挑刺。”

麦考伊考虑了一下。“这到底是放松还是折磨自己？”

“一石二鸟，”派克说。

“战术家，”麦考伊赞赏地说。

在第三部还是第四部烂片中间他重新睡了过去，睡着之前还在试图计算自己最近每天睡了多久。等他惊醒时，身边的床垫已经冷掉了。麦考伊坐起来，困惑地思考自己为什么醒来。他逐渐注意到盥洗室里的动静，扭过头去，对上派克的视线。

“回去睡觉，医生，”派克率先开口。

“我想是睡不着了，”麦考伊的视线攀上派克的左臂。派克下意识地将左手往身后一藏，但已经太迟了。麦考伊对自己的手艺相当熟悉，更别提单手打出来的结和双手打出来的完全不一样。“把手给我。”

“没什么大事，”派克坚持道。

“手。”麦考伊疲惫地说。

在他印象里，即使是刚从床上爬起来，派克也是一副镇定自若的样子。有什么东西让他此刻显得没那么——严防死守。派克坐到他身边，鬈发花了点时间才跟着安定下来。麦考伊皱起眉头；新鲜血液的味道已经刻进他每一根神经里。他卷起浴衣宽大的袖口，抽开布结，果然看到鲜血濡湿了几层纱布。不必亲眼看到伤口，麦考伊就知道发生了什么；那样长的伤口如果没有缝合，很容易崩裂。问题仅仅在于派克为什么会让这种事发生。

他抬眼看向派克，短暂的松弛已经消失了。麦考伊把纱布取下，检查过新撕裂的伤口。比起鲜血，更让他担心的是泛红的边缘暗示的可能的炎症。如果有再生仪，甚或百年前才使用的过时针线，他也能做点什么，但他什么都做不了。

麦考伊卷起污染过的纱布，从交换室里拿了卷新的出来。在他重新进行包扎时，派克开口问道：“你不打算说教吗？”

麦考伊沉默地扎好布结。

“医生……？”

麦考伊收紧手指，才注意到自己手心浸满冷汗。他匆匆松开手。“下次注意点，”他说，对这句不痛不痒的话大感厌烦，但却想不到什么别的。他逃进潮湿的盥洗室里，把手伸到水龙头下。

他没听到派克走过来的脚步声，因此在他开口时吓了一跳。“医生？我很抱歉。”

“我又不是玻璃做的，老天！”麦考伊发火道。他过于用力地关上水龙头，手心因此隐隐作痛。“多关心一下你自己，行吗？我不想……”他挫败地捏住眉心。好极了，一个声音在他脑海里说，所以你不仅要他承担动手伤人的罪恶感，还要他管好自己的情绪别打扰到你。麦考伊甩了甩头，长出一口气。“我受够了。”

派克安静得像一道影子。

麦考伊转过身来，已经开始怀疑起自己。但是和派克这种人相处是这样的：如果你不能强硬起来，他会始终把你当成要保护的人。无论如何，周到地打磨决策一向不是他的领域。如果他会思前想后的话，也许他就不会坚持去找落在最后的吉姆，派克也就不会跟着留下来，他们谁都不会到这里来了。既然这是他的责任，那他也应该做点什么。

他对上派克的视线。即使在此刻——或者说尤其是在这种时刻——他仍保持着无懈可击的微笑。也许那并非无懈可击，只是麦考伊不够熟悉派克，只被允许看到这一张面具而已。他踏前一步，注意到派克短暂的紧绷。他不太确定派克在他脸上看到了什么；见鬼，连他自己都不知道。他又上前一步，头一次注意到他比派克还高一点。大概是灯光的关系，他觉得他能看到派克那张面具底下的某种疲惫。操他的世界，他想起派克说。星联舰长一向抱负远大。

这些乱七八糟的想法没有阻止他探头在柔软的嘴唇上碰了一碰。派克仍然维持着似是而非的笑意，仿佛没反应过来。麦考伊轻轻推了他一下，有些惊奇地看着派克顺着他的手往后退去。床沿绊倒了派克，麦考伊爬上床去，跨坐他身上，忽然间思路无比清晰。他对上派克的视线，缓慢抽开自己的衣带。派克的眼睛很像海浪在几秒内升高到巨楼的高度（他来加州以后学到的事情之一），他捉住麦考伊的手。“我——我需要你阻止我，莱纳德，而不是……”

苦涩的幽灵从舌根泛起，又被咽下。“嘘，我会的，”麦考伊反手握住他的手。他再一次从亲吻中抬起头来，看着情欲淹没派克。他从不理解这种失控，也已经清楚这种欲望和他是谁无关，但心脏仍然不可自拔地回应似地加速。他牵着派克的手放在自己腰上，腾出手来拨开派克的衣襟。他调整了一下姿势，让臀缝擦过派克的勃起。派克猛地抽回手，闭上眼睛。

麦考伊耸耸肩，起身走向交换室。他找到润滑油，回到床边，用打满润滑油的手握住派克的阴茎。他的手再一次被捉住了。“莱纳德——”

麦考伊收紧手指，满意地看到派克深吸一口气。“怎么，克里斯？”

“你想要我做什么？”

“松开手，躺回去，”麦考伊跨坐在他身上。“就像这样。”

“为什么？”

麦考伊安静地打开自己。他想起咖啡的气味，落在后背的那只手，在他尖刻地嘲笑蹩脚剧情时身侧的震颤。他意识到派克有一阵子没说话了。他抬起眼睛，注意到派克握成拳的手，这让他想起派克长久的沉默。

也许他做了错误的选择。但已经没有回头路可以走了。他再次伸手握住派克的阴茎，疑心眼下堵在胸口的纷乱思绪就是每一次派克不得不触碰自己时的感受。在他沿着这条路径深思下去之前，床垫过于热情地拥吻了他。他下意识地放松下来，放弃抵抗（自然，被成年男人掀翻在地时该怎么反应也是加州的教导之一）。他再次对上派克的视线。扩张的瞳孔让他的眼睛看起来近乎黑色。除此之外，他那张面具完美无缺。

他知道了，麦考伊挫败地意识到。他完全看透了麦考伊的动作。战术家，不是吗？好吧，现在他们又要回到胶着的局面了……

下一秒他震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

他所做的潦草拓张完全不足以让他彻底放松下来。派克一定从他脸上、身体上读出了他此刻撕裂般的痛楚，但他没有停下来——他确实不时停下来避免造成真正的撕裂，但他还在继续。麦考伊急促地大口喘息，试图平复随之升腾的恐慌。他几乎觉得像是回到早些时候，不情愿地接受高潮降临的时刻，但接着派克俯下身来吻了他。

从这里开始恐慌彻底消失了。

回过头来想，麦考伊觉得海难这个比喻还挺贴切的。派克知道无论如何他都不会想要，所以他干脆根本不去管麦考伊，只是随着自己的心愿摆弄他。从另一个角度来说，结束以后麦考伊在盥洗室估量身上的淤青和咬痕的严重程度的时候，他觉得灾难这个比喻方向也挺正确的。就算有什么严重的伤势，他大概也没办法处理，幸好没有。他披上浴衣，拉开盥洗室的门，惊讶地看到派克站在门口。

他们又回到这个位置来了。麦考伊不大确定地握紧盥洗室的门把手，等着派克说点什么。

“我以为你不会出来了，”派克开口。

“怎么会？我困得要死。”麦考伊略微放松下来。“现在如果你——”

“你说过你会阻止我的，”派克打断了他。他说话的时候习惯性地逼视麦考伊的眼睛，但他自己大概不知道那张面具已经脱落了，现在麦考伊看到的神情就只是哀求而已。“你没有。”

麦考伊抬头看向天花板。一晚上要他主动两次也太强人所难了。过了好一会儿他才重新低下头来。“所以呢？”

派克缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

“所以你现在要怪罪我吗？”麦考伊挑战道。

派克眯起眼睛。他握住麦考伊的手，轻巧地解开紧攥的手指，牵着他走进卧室。他把麦考伊安置在双臂和枕头之间，关掉了夜灯。如果他以为这样能吓退麦考伊的话，那他就大错特错了。麦考伊在他肩膀上找了个舒服的位置，很快陷入了梦乡。


End file.
